


how it started, it starts again

by emiamy04



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: FUCKING FINALLY, Grand Prix Final, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, POV Yuri Plisetsky, dance battle, kinda cute, officially engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiamy04/pseuds/emiamy04
Summary: The Grand Prix Final banquet. A dance battle. A long awaited proposal. Yuuri and Victor being all flirty and touchy, and Yurio being Yurio. That’s it. A kinda cute (and very short) marriage proposal one shot.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 35





	how it started, it starts again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic I write about YURI!!! on ICE and the second one I post. I’m not an expert writer, but I really like writing stories. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> All my love, Emilia xx

After the Grand Prix final, as per usual, all the skaters and crew had a celebration banquet.

The music was loud and the alcohol surely wasn’t missing. Yuuri Katsuki was anxiously waiting for something, or someone, anyone who genuinely took a look at him could tell. He was tapping his foot on the ground and was constantly adjusting his jacket. A usual behavior for Yuuri, but not right after a competition, which had even gone rather well, thought Yuri Plisetsky.

“Hey, loser!” Yuri’s loud voice reached Yuuri over the thumbing beat of the music.

Yuuri, startled, lifted his head, but relaxed once he identified the person standing in front of him.

“Oh, hey, Yurio”

Yuri rolled his eyes at the nickname, but he let it go, too curious to know what was bothering Yuuri.

“What are you thinking? You look antsy”

“Uhm... well, uh... ” Yuuri started, red spreading lightly on his cheeks, “I... mh, I was actually thinking about, uh, asking V-“

He suddenly stopped, his eyes fixed on some spot over Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri turned and saw what, _who_ , had caught the other skater’s attention. _Victor Nikiforov_ had just entered the room in his electric blue, glittery suit.

Of course Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off him. Yuri rolled his eyes again. _‘Show off’_ he thought. Okay, maybe deep down he felt affection towards the man... but it was deep, **deep** down.

Victor scanned the room with his eyes, until his gaze caught Yuuri’s. A smile spread on his face and he started approaching him and Yuri.

“Hello darling” Victor said looking at Yuuri, his Russian accent prominent in his voice. “Yurio” he nodded his head towards the boy and turned back to face the other man, immediately starting a conversation and being all touchy.

Yuri raised an eyebrow.

“Oi, you two, get a room already, would you?”

Victor and Yuuri looked up, surprised, but Yuri was already walking away.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The evening carried on like that, with everyone chatting, drinking and simply enjoying themselves, and Yuuri and Victor all over each other.

Yuri was kind of bored if you asked him, Otabek hadn’t arrived yet and the people at the party were way too energetic for his own liking.

Suddenly, Christophe Giacometti stood on a chair, obviously very _sober_ , demanding the crowd’s attention. ‘ _Here we go again_ ’ thought Yuri.

“Listen up, evreyone” he slurred out “it’s THAT time of the evri- evi- evening! LET’S START *hiccup* A DANCE BATTLE!”

Everyone cheered and started clearing the centre of the room, creating space for the dance battles.

Yuri’s eyes were caught by a blue glimpse in his peripheral vision, and when he turned he saw Victor and Yuuri approaching the improvised dance floor. _Of course._

Having nothing better to do, Yuri decided to watch them dance. They were kinda entertaining anyway.

The song currently playing was a light tune and the couple was barely touching each other while they danced. Next up, though, was a very, very dirty song. Yuuri started grinding up to Victor, who had wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. The crowd cheered, as things were getting more and more heated. If Yuri hadn’t been so disgusted by their actions, he might have even thought they were cute. _Anyway_.

Yuuri suddenly stopped, gaining a surprised noise from the crowd, and looked a confused Victor straight in the eyes.

He took a deep breath and said: “Victor... will you marry me?”

Yuri had a flashback to the year before, when the Japanese skater had drunkenly asked Victor to be his coach. The scene was exactly the same - except for the fact that this time Yuuri wasn’t drunk.

The people in the room emitted a loud gasp. Victor’s eyes widened, then lit up.

“Yes!” he exclaimed. He pulled Yuuri impossibly closer to himself and connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

Yuri wasn’t surprised at all. “ _OH, FUCKING FINALLY!_ ”

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, let me know what you think about it in the comments! Lots of love ♡


End file.
